


【真遥】夜诗-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	【真遥】夜诗-lattice

【真遥】夜诗-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】夜诗](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d695905)

这是给一个可爱的小伙伴的生贺。是28号，但由于一些原因提前放出w

我终于把心心念念很久的老夫老妻梗给成文了！

成年已婚设定，遥视角第三人称。兰妹妹有出场，戏份挺多的。

当然是HE啦。

以及又是字数控制失败的产物。还有标题，乍一看和全文关系不大，读完之后相信你们一定能发现，关系是真的不大x

既然恰好是24号，那就顺便当作是平安夜或者圣诞贺文吧（虽然内容没有关系）祝大家双节快乐哟w工作顺利考试顺利总之都要顺顺利利w

今年的最后一次产出。祝阅读愉快~  
  


\------------------分割线------------------  
  


**夜诗**

by lattice

真琴，

我有话想问你。

风如刀割灌进衣领，立刻被对面的人裹上围巾。

即将出口的话语便这样被逼回。

遥？

说吧，遥。

……

具体的问答已无印象，真琴的面庞越渐模糊。

而这本是一个普通冬日，唤醒遥的是比往日多几分温柔的和煦日光。于窗帘的作用下渐趋柔和，朦胧中晕染开来一片鹅黄。环顾四周轮廓慢慢清晰，舒适安逸一如往常。拜其所赐，一成不变的室内风景被附赠了一种可贵的温柔，他暗自庆幸选对了窗帘的颜色。遵循本能试图抽出手，动一下反被抱得更紧。不愿吵醒他，便又向怀内钻了钻。

这是一如既往踏实的怀抱。

遥私下抱怨过真琴稍有些粘人的性格。即便不在同一被窝时也会紧抓被角，生怕自己会突然离他而去似的。当然这大可不必担心。离开，一如字面意义，物理与心理距离，从未于七濑遥对橘真琴的词典中出现。真琴也时常讲起在遥身边是最为舒心的时刻。

是什么导致的后遗症？儿时某次吵架以至于冷战？少年时期被渚骗去观看恐怖片后一夜未眠？难以回忆，也不会被刻意提起。总之不知从何时始，一同睡觉时便养成如此习惯，秋冬春夏全年无差。高中时天方老师讲起过凡事均有两面性，真琴体格便是优劣兼备：一眼望去便能获知的舒适与安心，冬天暖融融夏天可想而知。一向崇尚节俭自然的遥，翻箱倒柜取出空调遥控器。

“如果遥不愿意……”

记不清是在东京的第几个年头，某个夏日热得出奇。半个身子步入室外的瞬间，日光即刻直面而来。灿烂毒辣，不留情面，轻而易举将世界化为混沌一片。当晚恰逢空调故障，第二日清晨，遥的头发如同在浴缸内泡了一晚。

“我从没说过不愿意。”

大概。

两人相对无言，思考良久一致认同这是空调和炎夏的错。

这也便是从小至今的默契。

幸好如今是冬日——增添了地暖的热度，怎样的拥抱都不会够。日光于棉被上遗留的痕迹便是残存的些微香气。双目微闭呼吸均匀，打着卷的长睫毛微微颤动。瞳色发色虽有不同但也如出一辙，皆是温柔如水的颜色。

是时间了。

早睡早起身体好，何况昨晚并未行生命大和谐之事。五日连休的起始，绷紧的弦才刚松懈。但绝不能松懈过度。原本考虑利用难得的闲暇去旅游。计划刚落定，真琴的妹妹兰来电称近期会来看望。

时间？不知道呀。

哪一天？还没考虑呢。

具体的安排？哎呀就是来看看哥哥和小遥啦。

“真是的兰，又不是小孩子了。计划什么的，要提前考虑充分啊。已经是社会人了，再像之前一样，那可不行……”

眉头耷拉试图说教，遮不住语气里温柔满溢。并非刻意为之，这只是从一言一行中轻缓流出的温柔。是以儿子，长兄，亦或为恋人与丈夫的身份，无偿给予所爱之人的，这总令人欲罢不能。或许兰对她哥哥的一切谙熟于心，即便早已成年依旧会自如撒娇。正因为是以不同的方式深切爱着同一个人，又被那人回报以等量的深爱？某种程度上遥认为他自己与兰有共同之处。

“我现在真不一定能让兰用胳膊荡秋千啦……”

果不其然，威严能维持多久。不久便是欢声笑语一片。

“兰，别听他的。想什么时候来都好，随时欢迎。”

“果然还是小遥最好了！”

活力满满的声线，依旧有些稚气掺于其中。不知是否因为身处立场才会有这样的念头。

“是时候不要在我名字前面加小……”

“哈哈遥也真是的，刚刚还说我呢。总感觉现在兰听遥的话更多，相比于听我的——”

旅游计划顺理成章取消。真琴不再有异议。

可供一起度过的时间还很充足，一生还有很久很长。

已睡足八小时。真琴因加班消耗的体力……应已恢复。已有几天，道过晚安真琴便即刻入梦。思绪至此，遥不得已回忆起幼年时陪奶奶看过的某部晚间八点档。

“男人呐，一结婚对老婆的兴趣可是大不如从前喽！”

虽然并不是什么老婆。

硬抽出手去捏真琴的耳朵，手感很不错。捏不醒，就揉脸。下不去狠手，最终化作轻柔抚摸。

“……遥，是该起床了吗？”

手被真琴拉上。

“嗯。”

“嘿嘿。”

“笑什么？”

“遥，怎么看都好看。”

迷蒙着着眼睛，真琴同样抚上遥的脸颊。

“……啰嗦。”

“每天醒来都能看见遥……说实话很幸福呢，工作的时候也会充满干劲。”

遥对此表示深切怀疑。

“你最近很累啊？每天都睡得这么香。”

“还想再睡……”

小声嘟囔着，撒娇般蹭着遥的脸。

“起床。”

原则性问题，撒娇无效。

一些问题的答案或许不重要，只偶尔回溯往事时若有若无会提到。各自都无法准确回答，便一笔带过不再细问。

“七濑教练再见！”

孩子们整齐鞠躬道别又即刻散去，遥瞥着泳池碧波荡漾。

连休的第一日，真琴接到电话去处理公司事务。整理完家务，遥去帮笹部教练的忙。就要结束一天的工作，也快是真琴来的时候，一旦约定便不会轻易变动，遥因此不常看手机。成为孩子们的游泳教练已有两年，遥偶尔会对笹部教练提起，现在的孩子为什么对游泳兴趣不大？这实在太奇怪。

“你以为谁都像你啊遥，不是谁都有机会成为冠军的哦！”

猝不及防被重重拍了后背，没控制住身体向前倾。笹部教练笑言“该好好锻炼了啊！”在遥的目送下离开。

退役已有数年，身体素质依旧摆在那里。身为教练，体能锻炼并不缺。

只是偶尔会有的腰酸。

这大概是没办法的事。笹部教练说他懂的懂的，满脸荡漾。

遥别过头去，耳根泛红。

曾经十分在意，甚至每日向对方求证的诸多琐事，年岁渐长便渐失细细深究的意义。只是起夜，安静的睡颜就在旁侧，注意力便会自然转移。均匀的呼吸以至呢喃的梦话，轻易将思绪打乱再糅合。他的胡子生长速度飞快，需要时常刮脸。刮胡刀嗡嗡作响，镜中人泡沫满脸异常认真。蹑手蹑脚行至他身旁，手依旧是稳当当。

“没有吓到我哦。”

微笑一如往常。

退役是注定会到来的事。而与之一并真正意义上成为亲人，是在两年前。恰逢朦胧细雨的仲春时节，是春昼初长的时刻。

遥穿戴好衣物，取出戒指小心戴上。

约莫还有十分钟便能到，不然遥一定会再自己游很久。

夜光时钟数字跳动寂然无声，床头柜上眼镜摆放于旁侧。凌晨三点过一刻，突如其来的睡意全无。鼾声轻微，不知是否睡得踏实。试一下额头温度，茶色发梢悄然滑过指尖。大概只是忙碌过度，遥不愿把真琴叫起陪自己谈心。

橘真琴，是温柔的好名字。

美中不足是略显女气。

遥在心中轻笑，即刻察觉他也没资格说这话。

襁褓中便已相熟的青梅竹马，拥有同样女气的称号。自己不愿别人直呼姓名，当然真琴从不在“别人”之列。

记忆里生来眉眼弯弯，身高不及自己的孩子，“小遥哥哥小遥哥哥”，又软又酥，一声声喊进人的心坎里。冬去春来年岁渐长，称呼改变为“小遥”是顺理成章。小遥，小遥，一直持续到——遥自诩脱离小孩子的队伍，拒绝再承受那样的幼稚称呼。而从那时沿用至今的两音节，发音简单异常，从他口中轻轻呼出，世上最美妙的音符也甘拜下风。

遥揪紧被角。

相比之下，真琴的称呼从小到大一个样。

轻声呼唤便第一时刻出现，这是何等奇妙的咒语。事实遥也不甚明白为何注定会与真琴心连心，以至于成为活成彼此半身的关系。

“难道不是因为，小真一直一直，陪在小遥身边吗？久而久之有了心电感应，小遥心里想什么小真都能清清楚楚的！”

十几年前，岩鸢。一切未有任何实质结果时，渚有过这样的言论。前不久聚会时他又如此表态。

的确如此。

尽管渚的话不能全信。

两家世交本就亲密，呱呱坠地的那刻便已结缘。手牵手一同度过十八个春秋，终能互相袒露真心。四年大学数年异地，忙于工作投身比赛。征得家庭同意，遥退役后感情瓜熟蒂落。一同努力打拼出的家，窗明屋暖亮堂堂。专为怕黑的真琴准备的夜灯泛着光，是微微的水蓝色光芒。当初询问真琴想要的颜色，他只微微笑，称遥喜欢就好。打字时眉头微蹙，他摘掉眼镜闭目养神，笑着接过遥送来的宵夜。连续数晚便都是这样。

似乎一下班便匆忙赶来。抬头正对上他的视线，听着那句辛苦了，习惯性接过他递来的饮料。日复一日年复一年，于旁人眼中默契无边的亲昵一如往常。而这对他们而言再平常不过，以致不存在刻意提及的必要。

“所以说，遥前辈和真琴前辈，是真的很幸福呐。”

还是那场聚会。渚身旁的怜，头发用发胶抹得光滑，西装革履皮鞋锃亮。一推金丝边眼镜。

终于不再是红框了。遥与真琴相视一笑。

话音未落，啪，掉到地上。

“并不是嫌遥做的饭不好吃啦……”

距离兰的公司一公里，靠近沿海大桥。装潢简朴干净素雅，有些年代的情歌缱绻悠长。这是传统的和式餐厅，装束并不落入俗套。

而此刻遥的注意力并不在其间。

“说真的，有点类似岩鸢老家呢。”

是真琴权衡后选定的位置。向来不喜在外吃饭的遥头一回来。宁静氛围安心舒适拥有家的实感，而身边的又何尝不是家人。

“等我忙完这段时间，一定会再来看哥哥和小遥的！”

端坐在面前的女孩，声音甜美仪态万方。真琴的妹妹，似乎早不能再用“女孩”来形容。

继承了父母的优质基因并将其发挥得淋漓尽致，于22岁的年纪已将所有美好毫无保留地显现给世间。与姣好面容相配的是早已发育成熟的，曲线玲珑的高挑身材。眉眼弯弯笑意满盈，比起她哥哥又多了几丝聪明在其中。这确是自如的，无需过多粉饰的美，即便妆容打扮受到大都市的熏陶。早已不是岩鸢乡间细风微露一草一木滋养而出的，总缠着要抱的邻家孩子。身上的点滴变化总会令遥慨叹——而这个过程本身即为见微知著的。

柔顺长发用丝带挽起扎成蝴蝶结，平添几分俏皮的意味。还是个童心未泯的可爱孩子呐，仍旧处于会对着卖相好的食物笑得阳光灿烂，拍照上传至社交网络的年纪。即便这是所有女孩处于任何年龄段都拥有的共同爱好——兰无数次这样解释。遥只是微微叹口气，慢条斯理对她讲：吃饭要专心，手机收起来。

“啊……小遥好死板。自从和哥哥在一起后就越来越严厉了……”

“好了，兰。要听遥的话啊。”

略微训诫的话语从真琴口中讲出，严厉意味立刻减半。而这正是他独特的人格魅力。长兄如父，相比于笨蛋哥哥的定位，遥眼中的真琴，此刻正如同宝贝女儿终成社会人，虽有担忧顾虑却又难掩欣喜的父亲。

“遥，大八岁而已，哪有那么老啦。明明还年轻……”

曾无意中玩笑般提及此事，总被笑着打岔。之后几天遥便观察到真琴频繁刮脸，挤时间用那张很早前办好却压在钱包底的健身卡。

于是不久后的白天，遥便会腰酸。

笹部教练便心领神会般对遥嘿嘿笑。

……所以说明明身材已经很不错。

“遥有很多锻炼的机会啊，我就不一样了。不止为我自己考虑，也要让遥满意……”

“现在已经很满意。”

“总还是想让遥更满意啦。”

遥把身子转开。

“不要等过几年变成糟老头……”

“我有这个觉悟。”

“嗯？”

“真琴迟早有一天会变成糟老头，的，觉悟。”

真琴垂下头的模样像极了大型犬，总令人忍不住去摸摸头。遥下床走至他身旁，即刻被一把拉进怀中再压在身下。

……所以还是说啊，年轻真好。

“就算哥哥有一天真的变成糟老头，小遥也会一直，一直，陪在他身边的吧？”

料理水平尚可。如果真琴哪天吃腻自己的手艺，遥甚至做好来拜师学艺的打算。

“我可是千挑万选才选到这家的，花了不少时间呢。虽然平时遥坚持自己做饭啦，但总还是希望遥不要太累着了。一会儿兰还要来家里，时间会比较晚，所以选了与兰的公司和我们家距离折中的位置……”

依旧事无巨细。

“是这样。”

大麦茶微微有些苦。旁侧的真琴脸已红到耳根。兰笑道哥哥一把年纪还害羞，真琴结巴着反驳称遥不经常如此直率。

无论样貌无论身材无论浮于表面的一切究竟是何样。

时间的脚步是静悄悄。即便容颜衰老，不再事无巨细照顾周到。终有一日漫长岁月中的丝毫过往，甚至于彼此的模样，皆从脑中淡去。直至最后那刻，彻底忘却对方的存在——

也便不会离开。

从未想过分开，不知如何分开。

原本是命运之线的相互缠绕，自降生起便终日相伴。白云苍狗斗转星移，有幸获得祝福并珍藏于心，无数坎坷后终成恋人。这本身并非为值得称颂或夸耀之物，不过是广袤世间两个普通人的相爱相依——终日围绕柴米油盐酱醋茶，如凉白开般平淡的一日日一年年。如若有丝毫异于常人的可圈可点之处，不过只是纯情与钟情，也更为幸运得不可思议。

入夜的东京从不立即归于静谧。即便并非特定节日，雪花也未如约而至——据称本周会有降雪天气。邻近的大学便是兰的母校，情侣们身着冬装手挽手，有的女孩披的明显是男款的长风衣。并不用担心真琴与兰被挤走，他们一定会在旁侧。随着人群缓缓前行，口中呼出的白气汇为一体。距圣诞节还有一周，精明的商家早做好了完备的节日宣传。圣诞树头上戴好星星，再装饰上彩灯礼盒蝴蝶结，一棵棵立于门外注视着来往行人。橱窗红绿配饰准备充分，暖心动听的圣诞乐曲萦绕心间。

八九年前，这里远不及现今的繁华，虽同样车马川流楼厦林立。十指相扣紧紧相依，沿着这条路一直前行至沿海大桥。立交桥护栏各色彩灯将夜空点亮，目之所及色带纵横交错又最终相连，与平缓海面共同将夜空划为多个部分，是同等的黑暗静谧。与海相触的那端总会有些雾蒙蒙，暗夜中天与海界限不分明。残星躲在碎云后，忽明忽灭极不稳定。偶从云端探出头来，视线便紧紧追随，下一秒却又携卷着不知从何而来的希望不知向何处去了。

不变之物则是阵阵海风。不尊重人的意见，不由分说灌进袖口衣领。一个哆嗦引发的语塞，下一秒便将打好的腹稿抛到九霄云外去。

于风的作用下回过神，兰已挑选好姜饼屋，正透过玻璃橱窗对着立于甜品店外的他们询问外观上的意见。身旁的真琴看了看手机时间，催她稍微快一些。

一切惯常。

不知为何有些想落泪。

浓情蜜意的恋爱约会情话满满，这从不是生活的全部。

即将直面的仍是未知的，漫长的，整个人生。即便共同拥有从小讲到大的山盟海誓。这些他们本人最为清楚不过。

各自学校位于东京两端，分属不同的学科领域，人生轨迹本会渐行渐远。逐渐减少的共同语言，相见已成奢侈，以至于要被迫直面铺天盖地的非议责难。多想无益，只会平添烦扰。遥轻拉着又厚又重的外套，那自然是属于真琴的。

思绪流连的时刻早被揽入怀中。

“真琴，冷吗？”

白气不及悠然上升便即刻飘散。

游轮返航汽笛突然响起，于此刻有些刺耳。另一边路口街灯忽明忽暗，甚至凭靠高楼大厦外墙霓虹才勉强将此处照亮。真琴睫毛微颤，目中诸多一切糅合而成一种难以言表的事物。

而那时的遥暂时难以读懂。

“真琴是能明白我在想什么的吧？”

下一幕便是惯常的亲吻。耳朵冻得通红，脸颊相贴增添温度。唇舌相触呼吸相缠，是不遵循特定章法的随心而为，却也恰到好处。真琴向来是懂分寸的人。不远处便利店仍在营业，偶有人途径然后加快脚步。瞥着他脸颊的红晕，心跳如鼓。

一如多年前的岩鸢，屋檐下相互依偎的下午。靠肩便不知不觉沉沉入睡，半梦半醒抬头迎上泛红的脸颊。那时遥怀疑过究竟身处现实或仍在梦中。

温暖笑颜一成不变，即便汗珠一颗颗沿着脸颊终落于锁骨。没什么内容的惯常对话，飘忽不定的眼神。保持同一个姿势坐得笔直，生怕稍动一下便会惊醒梦中人。

那是草长莺飞的时节，枝头泛出点点新绿。细雨绵绵早已停歇，屋檐积水滴落于旁侧石块。

声声叩在心上。

四下蔓延开来的并不单纯是水雾的气息。还有一种说不清道不明的，从出生始便已存在，浸润滋生于日常相处的点点滴滴，紧随时光蔓延生长的——

暂且称之为，喜欢，的东西。

遥闭上双眼。

熟悉的怀抱与体温，此刻稍有些突然。组织好的语言被打散，不得已慌忙重新拼合。至少将原先思考良久备好的发问全盘扰乱。

“我会的。”

“我会努力。我会做到。我会的。”

意愿与承诺。一个眼神便能全然确定。

眉毛竖起，是极少流露出的严肃神情。或许是上天的旨意，其实本就无需言语确认。而最终真琴真实做到了，不如说是二人共同呈交的完美答卷。

于初春的岩鸢或是隆冬的东京。

走在兄妹身后，遥用手机记录下前面的身影。在哥哥面前仍是稚气未脱的孩子模样，走路也如孩子般一蹦一跳。这便是难得的记录，也不知她终究步入婚姻殿堂以至于生儿育女，被生活磨砺为真正的大人后，于为柴米油盐费心神的时刻，感慨时光飞逝的同时，是否有闲暇忆起此刻无忧无虑的欢愉。

相聚时分当然还是要留给亲兄妹，即便兰时常对遥正色：“相比于哥哥，我更喜欢小遥了！”而这基本是当着真琴的面专讲给他听的。她自然深爱着真琴，这本无需多言。作为传统的多子家庭，橘家向来和睦非凡。一旦有裂痕，便又会被衬得面目全非——至少完全脱离原先的范本模样。五年前的初秋，真琴仍在国外进修时，兰因进路问题与父母发生争执，一气之下直接搭上前往东京的飞机。

“说起来真的要感谢小遥呢。如果没有那段时间小遥的开导，我不会平心静气去和父母商量，恳求父母支持我的梦想啊什么的。”

来东京读大学后，兰与遥有时会单独见面，或许确是有着这层关系这件事情在，而这事关双方。真琴是长子，长兄。如若没有兰的开导与劝慰，即便是开明的橘家父母，也不会如现今这般完全接纳并祝福不被世俗承认的感情。

而对此遥感激于怀。

“我没做什么特别的事。”

真琴归国后偶然听人提及，大惊失色，四处询问为什么当时未接到通知——那时他正面临相当关键的考试期，足以乱他心神的大事当然要先保密。与之替代，遥私下联系了橘家父母。那一年遥25岁，早在泳坛声名鹊起，那时正要出国参加锦标赛，得到破格允许携兰一同前往。几个星期的时间，兰代替遥与队友们皆成为朋友。他们如今偶尔会小心翼翼向遥询问她的现况，遥称很好不用担心。更有甚者对其念念不忘——

当然遥不允许后者发生。

“记得当时白天跟一个队友约好逛街，真的就只是朋友关系。结果小遥总担心出什么意外，一直悄悄跟在后面，以为我察觉不到。哪里会出什么意外啦。”

“还有这种事啊，谢谢遥一直这么关心兰呢！遥一直说我是笨蛋哥哥，管太严小心没人敢追啊什么的，其实自己比谁都严苛呢。”

换作真琴一定更紧张。全程跟踪什么的——虽然确实不好听。

“诶——不要这样啦。”

两人大声说笑，不知是否故意讲给他听。

往事无需多提，毕竟片刻欢愉中夹杂有不开心的回忆。而如今一切如旧恒常运转：莲未考上东京的大学，留在岩鸢工作照顾年岁渐长的父母，有了可爱的女朋友——无论真琴，遥还是兰都相当满意。兰初入职场便顺风顺水，她本就拥有极高的潜力。当现今所有美好充盈于心，过去的些许不顺心无人会刻意提起。

人本就活在现世——属于他们的现世，平淡无奇稍有波澜却也和美异常。

学生三三两两为伴，自行车铃轻响。脚步放轻放缓，不愿打扰校园晚间的宁静清幽。石子路曲折蜿蜒，道旁树虽早不复夏日光景，枝叶犹在而了无萧索之意。沿着街灯慢慢前行，场上有身影正挥洒汗水，球跃入篮筐，落地声与喝彩在回荡。遥的记忆中，大学时期的真琴也是如此。年轻人的生机与热情从不会被隆冬寒风浇灭。行至旁侧的平缓上坡，校园内的小店面仍未打烊。各式甜点摆满橱窗，不时有学生驻足流连；拉面馆亮着灯，只看一眼便是热气腾腾。备战期末考的学生解决完夜宵夹着书走出，赶往图书馆步伐匆匆。更不乏勾肩搭背的情侣，而以上种种皆和谐地融为一体。相熟的老板，偶遇的旧相识，兰不时同他们打招呼，偶尔停下脚步闲聊。而当他们最终从另一端走出，道旁树的指引逐渐为路标与护栏所替代。视野渐为开阔，街灯了无踪迹。踏上沿海公路的人行道，直面隆冬的彻骨海风。高楼外墙彩屏绚烂，海面倒影被风打散，夜光摩天轮缓缓转动，与忽明忽灭的星星一同将夜空染上绚烂色调。

从分岔口走上桥，行人游人皆很少。不时有车辆从后驶过，也是不急不慢的。远离喧嚣空气清新，但寒风也的确难捱。前方的兰衣衫单薄，遥摘下围巾上前，被说：不冷，小遥越来越像妈妈了。

“说起来，兰现在有男朋友吗？”

“没有——啦。”

撒娇时拖长腔，与真琴极为相像。

“如果真的有了，一定要告诉我哦。不要只告诉爸爸妈妈还有遥，我会吃醋的。”

尾音上扬，哪里像在吃醋。

“哥哥吃谁的醋？小遥的醋还是我的醋呢？”

从小嚷着要嫁给哥哥的机灵鬼，大多数时刻其实是乖巧温柔的女孩。这个懂事的孩子在婚礼上哭成了泪人——二年前的仲春时节，以白色为基调，简单却不失庄重的西式婚礼。邀请了家人与亲友，当然没有少了笹部教练与天方老师——而他们是手牵手的。那时的兰年满18岁，才刚接到东京名校的录取通知书。不知结婚这事对她是喜上添喜还是——当然遥多虑了。嫁给哥哥的戏言终究只是戏言，此刻的泪滴满盈感动与幸福。小岩鸢银饰是纯手工打造，做工精细栩栩如生，雕刻有“MAKOTO”与“HARUKA”的字样，而这些其实都无关紧要。她，真琴的妹妹，自己的亲人，亲手送上的，是足以珍藏一生的宝物。

那一日的真琴，将头发梳到脑后。模样一下成熟了几岁，双方都有些不适应。一同穿上西装打起领带，收敛时有羞涩的神情。依旧是高大宽阔的身材，却更为挺拔。也正如同现今的兰一样，成为可靠的大人了——明明幼年时口齿含混地喊着小遥哥哥，摔跤还会哭鼻子。不变的是眉眼弯弯笑意不请自来，即便是面容严肃地讲着一生的誓言。几小时前试衣镜中的慌乱神色不见踪影，取而代之的坚定目光在遥心上打下烙印。

“我，愿意。”

很令人着迷呢，这副模样。

此时的玫瑰夺目红酒醇香，数年前的凛冽海风与温暖怀抱，再至记忆中一同摸鱼的小河，涓涓细流仍旧清澈；共同闯过的花圃，总归还是枝繁叶茂；岩鸢海滩落日盛景依旧，还期待着再次一同观赏。

直至相隔数月的两声啼哭。

说不定也是幸福之泪呢。

遥立于落地窗前，望着沉沉海面。

早不是落日时分，入夜已有两个时辰。既然思绪流连至此，他稍有些怀念起夏日岩鸢的海风。专属于海边渔村的独有味道，潮湿却足够清凉。于那里一同度过人生的前十八个年头：浸泡在雨雾中的春夏，伞下一边肩膀被打湿的茶发少年的笑颜。明明儿时身高不及自己，却不知不觉需要踮脚才能与之平视。伞依旧在向这边倾斜，茶发有些凌乱，夏季制服下摆未整理好。与生俱来的温柔从未改变，强大臂膀似乎能撑起一切。时不时抱起双臂，微笑中流露出的些微怯弱隐藏着极大的能量。

这是真琴。一直以来深爱的真琴。

此刻突然想开窗吹吹海风，他明白会是何等刺骨。这其实不算问题，但不想生病让真琴担心。散完步谈完心的三人在家中坐了一会儿，二十分钟前真琴开车送兰返回居所。明天遥与真琴会按原定计划，行李已整理好。挂钟指针不紧不慢，加湿器声音轻柔。风掠过海面，高楼大厦倒影摇曳。落地窗外立交桥上川流不息。此刻偌大的房间只有一人。只开了进门的夜灯，衬得窗外更为透亮。

“我会做到。”

八九年前海边的夜晚，遥并不确定真琴是否确切读懂他的内心。但见到眼前的光景，既如此，所有不安全然散去。其余的一切就当做是秘密——前因后果都已模糊的秘密，终化为记忆碎片湮没于时光长河。

唯有一点将会永恒不变。

早就是上天的旨意，结局自出生的那刻起便已落定。紫阳花初绽的雨后夏日，枫叶尽染的深秋时节，以这种巧妙方式产生的联系，一旦生根再难斩断。而现实至少留给双方共享的下半生钻研爱的配方细细品酿——这一切，也算幸运的一种。

不，不能说是双方。

钥匙声轻响，熟悉的脚步很轻柔。从后背环抱的温度攀升，气息于耳侧轻拂而过。

是预备一起度过的，共同的时间。

即将落下帷幕，共有的漫长岁月中的普通一日。

一旁架子上，多年前的合影平整崭新，置于精致相框内，并无岁月留痕；而此刻灯光投映在落地窗上的面庞，却都早已不是少年的模样。指针滴答作响，日历一页一页撕去。游轮稍作停留来了又走，日出也并不遥远。冬日的脚步总有离别的那刻，枝头又将重添新绿。

而一切又何畏沧海桑田。

“遥……”

轻轻呼唤。

“今天遥，辛苦了。”

改变不了，动摇不了，污染不了。没有人能够分开，没有什么能够去改变。是注定的，无可撼动。自从相见的第一秒而起，直至最终的落幕为止。

“……欢迎回来。”

是未知的，漫长的，美好的一生。

这样的日子不会穷尽。而这便是最美的结局。

Fin.  
  
  
  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-12-24  
评论：2  
热度：62

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb6701b)  


评论(2)

热度(62)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://vnkyvera.lofter.com/) [Oasis](https://vnkyvera.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) [莩斯若](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) [莩斯若](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://baizezhu591.lofter.com/) [白择珠](https://baizezhu591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://kirishimawdlm.lofter.com/) [温带罗马](https://kirishimawdlm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) [sumyeewong](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) [橘颖](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://uuiove2h.lofter.com/) [uuiove2h](https://uuiove2h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fuurin599.lofter.com/) [长颈鹿爱吃草](https://fuurin599.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://fuurin599.lofter.com/) [长颈鹿爱吃草](https://fuurin599.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chazili.lofter.com/) [钩月银川](https://chazili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://walknorth.lofter.com/) [朝北走的北走](https://walknorth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) [啊吧啦吧啦卡咧星](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) [叶顾言](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) [Purjoy。](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) [Purjoy。](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://aaronin.lofter.com/) [恭喜大爷您打到一件神器](https://aaronin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yonghu1270357768.lofter.com/) [月芽月](https://yonghu1270357768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://monstertianqi.lofter.com/) [天启启启](https://monstertianqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lu19911007.lofter.com/) [七分甜](https://lu19911007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) [⚡](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://545630.lofter.com/) [迟迟到了](https://545630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://slarduous.lofter.com/) [无限期退lof](https://slarduous.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) [橘颖](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) [小花芊秋](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://fake24588.lofter.com/) [赤](https://fake24588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) [猫三不四](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) [橘_君](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) [卢米埃的猫](https://hxlbk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://95cedric.lofter.com/) [Cedric_95](https://95cedric.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
